Problemas de Inyecciones
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: "Rating T por el lenguaje" Shaoran Li tiene un gran terror, pero ¿cómo enfrentarlo? ¿cómo hacer para no quedar como un cobarde? Especialmente, frente a ella...


Como digo siempre, esto no me pertenece, o sea… el escrito sí, pero los personajes no. Ya saben… no hacían falta tantas vueltas.

**Problema de inyecciones**

Por Ruby P. Black

− "Como avisamos a sus padres la semana pasada, hoy es día de vacunación. Por favor, esperen que den aviso del turno de su salón por el altavoz"

Shaoran abrió grandes los ojos. Apenas un instante, cosa de que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio en su temple siempre tan serio. Incluso tragó saliva pesadamente y se frotó un poco las manos.

Sus padres lo habían autorizado, claro. Si estaba seguro de que su madre quería hacer su vida un infierno antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Y estaba lográndolo, eso seguro.

− "Durante el segundo módulo será su turno, chicos" – dijo el profesor de literatura antes de comenzar con la explicación de la clase.

Le sudaban las manos y se le había acelerado el corazón, como cuando descubres que esa persona está cerca, cómo cuando estás realmente cerca y el aire te falta por completo. Pero esta vez, Shaoran no lo sentía como algo agradable, sino mas bien el miedo corriendo por su estómago y dando tumbos.

− "¿Shaoran?" – Eriol le sacudió de la manga de la camisa – "Te habla el profesor"

− "¿Te sientes bien Li? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

− "¡Estoy bien!" – casi gritó.

Si cualquiera se enterara sería el hazmerreír. Un Li no puede, en lo absoluto, permitir que se rían de él.

− "Eres un cobarde, Shaoran" – rió Eriol mientras se empujaba las gafas que se habían resbalado un poco por el movimiento agitado de las carcajadas – "Quién lo diría de ti"

Bueno, a excepción de su mejor amigo. No le había tomado mucho darse cuenta que su estado alterado se debía a la pronta vacunación. Y como era tan perspicaz y tan bueno amigo se encargó de contarle a todos los otros muchachitos que conformaban el grupo. Los cuales, obviamente, se rieron de él.

− "Me largo" – murmuró de mal humor dejándolos tirados en el césped.

En cuanto terminara el receso, estaría muerto.

"_¿eres un cobarde? No te he criado para que seas uno. Los Li no somos cobardes"_

La voz de su madre. Siempre criticándolo, porque jamás cubriría sus pretensiones para con él. Y cada día, esa afirmación lo hacía más y más rebelde. Le instaba a sellarse por dentro pero volverse fuerte, negado a cumplir con esos proyectos.

De todas formas, él no era ningún cobarde.

− "¿Dónde está Shaoran? ¿Se escapó al fin?" – preguntó Yamazaki mirando por arriba de su cabeza.

− "No, mira, allí viene"

Shaoran se unió a la fila justo en ese instante. No podía dejar que todos pensaran que era un niñito, o peor, una niñita.

− "Vamos, Shaoran, sé un macho" – le gritó Yamazaki y sintió que se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza. Una cosa era burlarse en la soledad y otra era ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos. Todavía confiaba en que tenían una reputación que cuidar. Aunque de todas maneras, sabía que de alguna forma (una retorcida) estaba ayudando a su amigo a dar un paso. Y le pegaba un empujón para entender mejor todo lo que había en su corazón.

A Yamazaki toda la situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

− "¿Por qué le haces esas señas a Li, Takashi?" – Chiharu le preguntó curiosa a su novio mientras él dejaba de reír. Llevaba rato largo gritando cosas y haciendo gestos para que el chino le mirara. Aunque él había dejado de hacerlo hace minutos, seguramente avergonzado de que el japonés le descubriera en público.

− "Es que… es demasiado gracioso"

Sakura lo miró. ¿Qué podía ser irrisorio de parte del más callado de la clase? Apenas si hablaba. Mas, cuando lo hacía, la dejaba con la boca abierta. Como aquella vez…

− "Sucede lo siguiente" – la voz de Yamazaki la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma súbita. No debía acordarse de eso o su corazón comenzaba a agitarse sin razón – "Él nos ha contado que le tiene miedo a las inyecciones, a las jeringas en general. Hemos apostado que hoy va a desmayarse, yo he dicho que lo hará apenas vea la aguja"

Chiharu sonrió levemente mientras el muchacho de ojos pequeños comenzaba a reír otra vez.

El inglés, sin embargo, no hizo comentario. Intercambió una mirada con Tomoyo de la cual Sakura apenas se dio cuenta. Muy leve. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos? Trató de regresar su mente a lo que era de verdad importante, que estaba unos metros atrás.

No le parecía justo que se burlaran de él. Ella sabía que Li no era un cobarde. Todo lo contrario, siempre se comportaba como un caballero. Hasta un príncipe para todas las chicas, haciendo que la mayoría de las féminas del colegio estuvieran tras sus huesos.

Eso no lo lograría cualquier sujeto.

Shaoran no era como otros chicos. No lo era para ella.

Su mente vagó a aquel recuerdo que trataba de evitar. Cuando durante en el verano aquellos de un curso superior quisieron obligarla a ir con ellos. Porque si estaba en esa discoteca quería decir que estaba dispuesta a todo, a hacerles caso; porque si de pronto se habían dado cuenta que Sakura tenía piernas quería decir que estaban en su derecho de hacerla volver un poco loca como ellos.

− "Kinomoto ha dicho que no quiere ir con ustedes" – había dicho la voz firme y masculina de Shaoran Li, saliendo de quién sabe dónde, sujetándola de la muñeca y electrificando cada poro de su piel. – "Ha sido bastante clara, ¿tengo que ser claro yo?"

Algunos estaban dispuestos a pelear. Pero otros no, y al final, no valía la pena si era sólo una mocosa.

− "Ven" – la siguió sujetando de la mano mientras se acercaban a la barra de bebidas. Algunas chicas la habían mirado con esa cara que expresaba que era imposible que ella estuviera con ese guapo castaño. El mismo que le extendió un vaso de jugo y volvió a tirarla hacia la pista.

Sus ojos estaban entumecidos. Agradecía que él estuviera ahí, que tomara su mano y la calidez de su piel esfumara sus miedos. Que fuera él y no otro, porque era el mismo al que gustaba de ver de reojo, al que más animaba en los partidos, al que elegía en su mutismo permanente.

Shaoran era ese héroe personal, no un miedoso cualquiera.

− "No eres un cobarde Shaoran" – se repitió unos segundos antes de que fuera su turno entrar a la enfermería.

Los demás, que ya habían tenido su turno, estaban allá atrás mirándole. Yamazaki y Taruo seguían riéndose mientras hacían las apuestas. Si aunque sea hubiesen estado solos, pero las chicas también estaban allí. Ella estaba. Con esos grandes ojazos observándole, cargados esos de preocupación. ¿Por él? Con un rictus serio en sus labios, lo cual era toda una novedad.

Se sentó en el lugar que le dijo la enfermera. Podía sentir el sudor frío correrle por el cuello, las piernas le temblaban. Al final, quizás terminaba desmayándose como los chicos le habían asegurado.

No era justo que un trauma de su niñez le hiciera quedar tan mal. Pero era más que eso, era el mal rato que estaba pasando.

Entonces sintió algo cálido junto a su mano. Levantó la mirada y los intensos ojos verdes de Sakura parecían sonreírle. Un calor intenso le subió hasta las orejas, podría haberse desmayado sino supiera que arruinaría ese momento único que compartían los dos.

¿En qué momento había entrado a la enfermería?

¿No debería, acaso, soltarla para demostrar que él era un verdadero macho? Algo así había dicho Yamazaki sino mal recordaba.

− "Todo va a estar bien" – los labios femeninos se habían curvado en ese gesto tan propio. Tan dulce.

Y aunque él se encontraba sorprendido, algo cómodo se había instalado en su pecho y no lo iba a dejar ir por prejuicios tontos que alguien más le hubiese querido meter en la cabeza. No iba a alejarla de su lado ahora que sabía lo agradable que se sentían sus dedos entrelazados.

Por eso, no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Fin

Como para variar, yo dejando muchos huecos en la historia, je. Lo hago totalmente a propósito, debo admitir. Me gusta retratar cortes en el tiempo. Me parece muy divertido.

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que hace mucho no subo una historia. Estoy a mil con millones de cosas entre estudio y trabajo. Prometo subir pronto.

Ahora, les comento como siempre que tengo página de Facebook, es: Ruby P. Black. Es una página de esas que pones Me gusta. Espero que se pasen algún día y me visiten.

Como siempre, acepto invitaciones a leer, agradezco enormemente el apoyo y los review, y todo el afecto que recibo de todos cada día.

Abrazos enormes.

Ruby


End file.
